


I can't dance

by Llama_and_Lion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Mild Language, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_and_Lion/pseuds/Llama_and_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has asked Louise to prom but he doesn't know how to dance. Phil offers to give him hand.<br/>Can be read as pre-Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't dance

"Right, let's start again" Phil says taking Dans left hand and placing it on his waist. He then takes Dan's other hand and brings it up so that they are in the hold position.

"Your back needs to be straighter, and relax your shoulders." Phil advises. Dan attempts to stand taller and find a way to loosen his locked muscles. At the look of intense concentration on his face Phil has to stifle a laugh.

_Don't laugh you idiot, if you do he'll loose all confidence and we'll be back to square one_

"You remember the steps Dan?" Dan nods viciously focusing on the way his body is positioned while running through the steps in his head. It's not that difficult. So why can he not seem to do it?

"Okay then...one, two, three, one, two three, one, two..." This time, eight counts in, Dan takes a step forward instead of back, and thus, they collide into each other.

"Dammit, I'm so sorry." Dan mutters as they break apart again. He looks down at his two left feet and curses them silently. "Louise is going to hate me, isn't she?" Dan enquires, looking up at Phil with his sad, dark, eyes. Phil sighs as he looks down at the younger boy before clasping his hands onto Dan's shoulders with a smile.

"Don't be daft mate, Louise is going to love you. And anyway, we haven't finished practicing yet!" Phil grins, but Dan's face is still downcast. He turns away and flops down on Phil's bed.

"I'm a lost cause Phil. I can't dance and I'll for sure fuck up when I'm with Louise." He puts his hands over his head and sighs, blowing fringe out of his face.

Phil frowns, searching for the words to say. Well he knows what he really wants to say is _so what if she doesn't like you. I like you. Can't you see that I'm in love with you and I certainly don't care if you can't dance,_  but he shakes his head clear of those thoughts.

He plops down next to his year eleven friend and pulls a face.

"Well you won't get any better by just lying there will you? Come on, get up. Is you a wuss?" Dan glares at him.

"I'm not a wuss." He grumbles.

"Well get up here and prove it then." Phil challenges, offering him a hand. Dan groans and accepts the help. They get back into the hold position when Phil leans in and whispers, "From the top, wuss" Dan's hands immediately grip Phil tighter, and with a determination that was not there before, dances every step correctly (if only a little flat footed).

Phil beams at him. "That was great Dan, but...," Phil grins, an idea forming, "I bet you can't do it any faster." Dan's eyebrows furrow in concentration and makes a noise that sounds something like a _humph_.

And so once again they dance the steps, but twice as fast as the previous times. Dan only stumbles on a couple steps and is thoroughly breathless by the end of it. Dan steps back with his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"There. I did it" he says defiantly to Phil, who is grinning like and idiot at him,  _why on earth is he grinning...oh_  the realisation finally dawns on him. Dan doesn't try to suppress the smile that comes with the words.

"I did it! I did it Phil!" He launches himself at his sixth form friend and tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Dan yells down Phil's ear. Phil winces but continues to smile.

"I told you, you could do it." He says, hugging Dan back. Dan is skinny. Probably skinny enough for Phil to wrap his arms around him twice. He desperately suppresses the urge to press his face into Dan's neck and breathe him in. Dan breaks off the hug far too soon in Phil's mind.

"I'll take Louise to prom yet!" Dan beams. Phil feels his heart sink a little, but he smiles anyway. Dan is happy, and that's what matters, right?  
Dan hangs around for a few more hours playing Xbox before saying he needs to go because he hasn't finished his drama essay. Phil waves at him from the front door until Dan is out of sight and his arm goes limp.

There's a small (yet unsurprisingly, overwhelming) part of him that wishes that he could have asked Dan to the prom. He considers running after Dan, but instead, shakes his head and returns to his, now empty, room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. This is the first phanfiction I have publicly published so I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I certainly enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
